Ron and Hermione's First Date
by james Thomas
Summary: Ron and Hermione attend a Wierd Sisters concert trying to collection information for the American who saved Harry's life.


This is the third story in the Harry Potter and the American Wizard series. Though it stands alone, but reading the first two stories Harry Potter's First Girlfriend, and Hermione's First Summer Job will give the reader a better perspective on what happens.

Ron and Hermione's First Date

Thirteen year old wizard in training Ron Weasley was frozen with terror; what should he do? The lights were shining on him, everyone was watching him, his hands were sweaty and his mouth was dry.

His hands were sweaty because he was face to face inches away from thirteen year old witch in training Hermione Granger and her two hands were holding his. His mouth was dry because Hermione was hissing at him, "Kiss me Ron, Ronald kiss me now." She leaned in toward him and closed her eyes. Again she said a little louder this time, "Ron, kiss me and make it quick."

Over her voice he could hear many other people yelling, "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her."

Ten Days earlier Hermione, Ron, his sister Ginny, his twin brothers Fred, and George and their friend Harry Potter were getting off the Hogwarts Express coming home from school for summer break. As they were saying good-by, Harry's neighbor approached. He was an American wizard who moved into a house near Harry two summers ago at the request of his friend Dumbledore, the headmaster of their school.

Dumbledore asked his friend to watch out for Harry and teach him things that magical children normally learn at home. Harry was also a wizard in training but had been raised by his muggle (non magical) aunt and uncle after his parents were killed by a dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort had also tried to kill Harry when he was a baby but failed. He tried several more times to kill Harry; most recently a week ago.

Part of the American's task was to keep Harry alive. He had saved Harry's life that first summer when one of Voldemort's followers, called Death Eaters, tried to kill him. Last summer he began tutoring all of Harry's friends who were also in danger now just for knowing Harry.

Also last summer Ginny and Hermione had actually helped him spy on some Death Eater families and in another instance Hermione helped him kill the Death Eater that planned the attack on Harry. Though only in their teens, the children all considered themselves soldiers in the war against Voldemort.

The man spoke to Harry first, "You never seem to have a quiet year of study; do you?" Dumbledore told me everything and I wanted to be sure you are okay. He said you defended yourself and Ginny quite successfully against both Tom Riddle and his snake at the same time. I hope my lessons were helpful."

"They were sir," Harry answered "but I'm not as brave as everyone seems to think. They are making me out to be a hero; but I'm not, I was scared to death the entire time."

"Of course you were Harry." he said "You would be a fool if you weren't scared. Heroes are always scared; they just don't let fear paralyze them. They do what is necessary even though they are scared to death. That's what makes a hero; overcoming fear and giving their best effort when ordinary people would give up.

I want you to understand something else and this is important. You saved Ginny's life. She has always fancied you but now she may do one of two things. She may avoid you totally because she doesn't know how to express her thanks; or she may want to be with you constantly because she thinks your saving her means you love her.

Either way you must be kind to her. In many cultures saving a person's life obligates you to see to that person's well being for the rest of your life. She is still suffering from her experience and you are the only person that can help her get over what happened."

Sir, you mean I have to take care of Ginny for the rest of my life?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly." he said "You don't have to marry her, or provide her with a home and food; but there will always be a special bond between you. If she needs help, if she's hurting, you will hurt to; you will want her to be happy and she will want you to be happy to.

All I mean is, however she acts, don't get annoyed with her; treat her as a friend that needs your help.

Now your aunt and uncle are waiting; I'll see you for a lesson Monday morning."

After Harry left to meet his aunt and uncle the American said, "Now I need to talk with Ginny alone for a minute."

Taking her aside he said, "I heard from Dumbledore what happened to you. I'm sorry I didn't do more to help you; but when you didn't come to my tutoring session for November your brothers said you were having trouble adjusting to school so I let it pass hoping you would return in December. When you didn't come back to tutoring all year I thought perhaps you were having second thoughts about being in danger because of helping me; like when you and Hermione helped spy on Death Eaters in the park last summer.

I never dreamed that you might be possessed; even Dumbledore didn't see it. If there is anything you need, if you want to talk, let me know. I can't force you to but I hope you will return to my lessons when I come to tutor your brothers and Hermione next week."

"Thank you Professor." Ginny said "I'm still upset by what happened but I do want to help fight Voldemort more than ever now; and I will be in you class next week."

He then brought Ginny back to the others and asked them all, "Do any of you know a music group called 'The Weird Sisters'?

"Sure." they all answered.

"They're the most popular magical music band in Great Britain." George said.

"Would you be willing to go to one of their concerts next Saturday and do a little spying for me?" he asked.

They all enthusiastically said yes but Fred added, "Tickets are really expensive and hard to get."

"Let me worry about that." he said. "I'll be in touch with all of you in two or three days.

The Weasleys joined their parents and they went back to the Burrow; but Hermione waited.

The professor looked at her and waited; and eventually she made up her mind to go through with what she wanted to say to him. "Sir," she said, "you haven't told me the entire truth and I think it's time to be open."

"Is this concerning the story of my family I told you last summer?" he asked. "Have you been investigating me Hermione?

Dumbledore wants me to keep my identity a secret; and I thought it should be known to everyone involved. As you said last year, if you are to trust me I should trust you. Besides, I have ten Galleons riding on this.

When I told Dumbledore that you were asking about me, and what I told you of my family; I bet him you wouldn't rest until you uncovered the truth. So tell me do you know who I am? If you're correct I can collect my bet next time I see Dumbledore. Winning a bet with him is something that doesn't happen very often; but the look on his face when he learns what you were able to discover right under his nose will be worth a lot more than ten Galleons.

Hermione started with, "I suspected who you were as soon as you told me the story; but I wanted proof before confronting you. With all that happened in school this year and being I was petrified for a long time I didn't get the chance to check on my suspicions until this past week.

I was sitting in the dining hall with Ginny and she was staring at Harry like she often does; she fancies him you know."

"Yes, I know." He said "I look into all your minds remember. Go on with your story."

"Well this time I told her if she fancied Harry to go and tell him." Hermione said. "She said she would right after I went and told Ron I fancied him. We looked at each other and both shook our heads no. It gave us both a good laugh; but then she asked me if I thought Harry looked like anyone else we know. She said his chin, his nose, and his ears were shaped like yours. It reminded me of your story which I had forgotten to check on. We went to the library and I told her your story as we checked records.

In the years Tom Riddle was in Slytherin there was a James Potter in Gryffindor, you. Eight years before there was a Harry Potter in Gryffindor, your cousin. Through the years there were several James Potters and Harry Potters at Hogwarts."

"Yes," he said "I told you boys run in my family and James and Harry are the most common names; I don't know who the first James and Harry were but it goes back hundreds of years.

"Why don't you want Harry to know you're related?" Hermione asked.

"I do," he said "it's Dumbledore that doesn't want Harry to know. He placed Harry with his mother's sister because they were his only relatives in Great Britain; I was in the States, remember.

When Harry's parents were killed nobody knew for sure what happened to Voldemort. Was he dead, was he just hiding, if so for how long? Would he return; would his followers seek revenge? Remember everyone gave Harry credit for stopping Voldemort.

School was in session and Dumbledore couldn't bring a baby to Hogwarts; how would he care for Harry. Even if he could everyone would know where Harry was. Harry's aunt was the only practical alternative. There is more to this also but I swore to Dumbledore to keep the rest secret.

Anyway when he wrote to me and explained what he did I agreed it was best for Harry. Now, with the way his aunt and uncle treated Harry; Dumbledore is afraid he will be angry if he finds out he had another relative, another possible place to live where he would have been treated better.

I think Harry would understand if I explained it all to him; Dumbledore wants to wait until he is older. It's one of the few points we disagree on.

Now I suppose it's up to you to decide what Harry finds out. You know Harry better than either Dumbledore or I do; how will he take it? I'll tell Dumbledore you know; maybe you'll want to talk to him first; though I doubt he will tell a thirteen year old anything more. He is the most secretive man I have ever met.

"I'll talk to Ginny and we'll decide what to do together." Hermione said. "Don't forget she knows; she was with me when we looked up the records in the library."

Hermione went home with her parents and two days later an owl arrived at her bedroom window at six in the morning with a letter attached to its leg.

"If you can; meet me in the muggle library reading room at ten. If you don't show I'll talk with you at another time." It was unsigned but Hermione knew who it was from, he always contacted her this way when he needed her help.

She was there half an hour early to pick out three books. When he arrived and asked about the books she said, "My parents will be suspicious if I come home without a few books; besides I was meaning to read these anyway."

They apparated to the Burrow with Hermione going side along holding his arm since she was too young to apparate on her own. The Weasleys were waiting in the kitchen and when everyone had a cup of tea he began to talk.

"Many of the children of Death Eaters follow 'The Weird Sisters' and attend their concerts. These kids overhear things at home and gossip at these concerts. Also some of the parents go along with the younger children. Like everyone else Death Eaters talk to each other when they are together. I want all of you to try and listen in on any conversations between the children or the parents.

Don't be obvious about it. Hang around the loo and the food and merchandise area before and after the concert and during any intermission. Try and remember faces to go with anything you overhear so we can learn who might be plotting something."

"So you got tickets?" Fred asked.

He held up five tickets all prime seats, two in a balcony practically overhanging the stage, and three in the second row center.

"There are only five tickets." Ginny said. "What about Harry; isn't he coming?"

"No," he said "if Harry showed up everyone would be watching him and talking about him; we'd get nothing.

That Saturday he met Hermione in front of the library and they apparated to the auditorium where the concert would be. They met the Weasleys who had arrived early so they could get in position before the crowd came. They split into teams so they could cover both the boy's and girl's loo. Ron and Hermione took the two balcony tickets and went to hang around the loo before the concert while Fred, George, and Ginny took the three second row tickets and went to the concession area.

It would look suspicious if the stayed in these areas too long so they agreed to switch positions every fifteen minutes. He also gave each of them quite a bit of money.

"You can't hang around the concessions too long without buying something. Eat something while around the food stand, it will give you an excuse to listen and not to be talking if your mouth is full of food. Make it look like you're checking out clothing sizes as long as possible before buying any; again it will allow you to listen and give you a reason not to be talking.

Don't spend all the money at once; you have to be able to keep going back until the end of the concert. Make sure you like what you buy because I don't want any of that junk so you'll have to keep it."

All the kids grinned knowing that keeping what they bought was his way of rewarding them for their help.

The two groups moved every fifteen minutes between the loo and the concessions until the crowd thinned as everyone took their seats for the concert. After about an hour there was a twenty minute intermission and Ron and Hermione went to the loo for the first ten. When it was time to switch places Ron was standing near the girls' loo waiting for Hermione to come out when he heard an unwelcome voice.

"So what's your father going to do?" Crabbe said. "I hope he gets Potter back really good."

"It those dirty Weasley's he wants to get." another familiar voice said. "It's too bad the girl managed to survive."

Ron turned in the direction of the voice and saw Crab and Goyle next to each other facing him and the back of another head with long straight pale blond hair, Malfoy.

Goyle pointed at Ron and said, "Draco, look who's here."

Malfoy turned and when he saw Ron he said, "Well, well, Weasley. Get a job as an usher to make a few Sickles; or maybe cleaning the loo. Surely your family couldn't afford to buy you a ticket for the concert."

Before Ron could say anything Hermione's voice rang out, "Get lost Malfoy; and take the twin trolls with you."

"Oh," Malfoy said with a smirk "Weasley, don't tell me your on a date with the Mudblood. Surely even someone from a family like yours could do better."

Ron pulled his wand and Malfoy did the same. People nearby backed away and formed a circle waiting for the fight to start but before it could Fred's voice interrupted.

Wand in his hand, Fred said, "Malfoy, did your dirt bag father try and kill any other little girls lately? I heard Dumbledore embarrassed him in front of Harry."

George also had his wand pointed at Malfoy and chimed in, "Yeah, we owe him for what he did to Ginny; and now would be a good time for a little payback."

Just then security wizards arrived and everyone put their wands away, not wanting to be ejected from the concert. With intermission almost over, they all returned to their seats.

The second set went on for another hour and finally the lead singer said, "We want to thank you all for coming and we hope you enjoyed yourselves. For our last song we want to do something unusual for us; a love song. Written just last week by our drummer; it's never been preformed before. It's about how he met his new girlfriend and fell in love at first sight."

It was a slow romantic song and when it was over the crowd was applauding and cheering and the lead singer held up his hands and called for quiet. He said, "Now that we're all in the mood; to help celebrate Davey's new love I want all you couples out there to stand up, take each other's hands, and at the count of three give your date a big romantic good night kiss."

As he said one, the spotlight swung from the stage to the audience and stopped on the first couple it came across; Ron and Hermione in the balcony next to the stage. They had stood up to applaud but weren't holding hands. When the lead singer saw them in the spotlight he stopped counting and yelled, "Hold on everyone, we have a young couple there that don't seem to want to celebrate with us. Don't be shy Ginger, grab hold of your girl and kiss her."

People in the crowd started yelling, "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her."

Ron was frozen with terror; what should he do? The lights were shining on him, everyone was watching him.

Hermione reached out and took his hands. "Kiss me," she whispered "or they'll keep the light on us and keep yelling until you do."

His hands got sweaty and his mouth got dry.

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her." the crowd kept yelling.

Hermione was hissing at him, "Kiss me Ron; Ronald kiss me now!" She leaned in toward him and closed her eyes; again she said a little louder, "Ron, kiss me and make it quick."

Over her voice he could still hear many other people yelling, "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her."

Ron closed his eyes and leaned into Hermione until their lips touched. The crowd screamed and all over the auditorium couples began kissing. The spotlight move away over other couples but though Ron knew he could stop kissing Hermione now he discovered he didn't want to stop. It seemed Hermione didn't want to stop either.

Oblivious to what was going on in the rest of the auditorium, they continued holding each other's hands and kissing for several minutes until Fred, George, and Ginny entered the balcony.

Fred said, "Well, maybe Ron is a real Weasley after all; about time you kissed her; you've been wanting to do it for over a year now.."

George pushed forward and said, "Let me see Fred; any tongue action there?"

Ginny giggled and Ron and Hermione both turned red and separated.

Let's get out into the lobby." Hermione said trying to change the subject "There may still be people talking and we still might hear something."

After the crowd thinned Hermione and the Weasleys went out to the sidewalk where they found Malfoy and his father waiting for them.

"There they are father; the Weasleys and their Mudblood friend. How dare you accuse my father of attacking little girls?" Malfoy said "You'll be sorry you dirty …"

Mr. Malfoy interrupted, "Now, now Draco, I'll handle this. You Weasleys seem to think because Dumbledore favors you at school you can get away with saying things out in public. I think you need to be taught a lesson about how to be respectful to your superiors."

Fred and George pulled their wands and tried to push Ginny behind them but she wiggled free and pulled her wand. She said, "I know it was you that slipped Tom Riddle's diary into my books. I'm not afraid of you or him."

"Foolish girl, "Mr. Malfoy said "you should be afraid. You and your entire family are no match for me."

"What about me Lucius?" the voice of the American sounded out of the dark as he approached. "Am I a match for you?"

Mr. Malfoy couldn't see the man's face but he said, "An American accent; you must be the man that killed Kirkwood in Diagon Alley last summer. You saved Granger then and you think you can do it again. I'm not Kirkwood and I'm not stunned. You'll have to face me without help."

"He'll have help," Fred and George said together "from us."

"All of us." said Ron and Ginny.

Hermione looked at Professor Potter who shifted his eyes toward her and quickly to Draco. She read the expression on his face. "No, she said to the Weasleys "just keep an eye on Draco. We can't be involved with what happen between Mr. Malfoy and the professor." She tried pushing them all back but couldn't move them.

Mr. Malfoy said, "Draw your wand!" and pulled his wand from the end of his walking stick.

"I see Lucius, you got a replacement for your wand that I broke twelve years ago." he said as he stepped closer to the light and his face became visible.

Malfoy looked more closely at the man's face and lowered his wand; his hand was shaking. He said in a low trembling voice, "You, I should have known Dumbledore would ask you for help. I should have known it was you when I heard how Kirkwood was killed." He put his wand back into the end of the walking stick.

"You have your son with you." the professor said "Dumbledore feels there is still hope for him so I won't kill you in front of him; but if you attack, or even threaten, any of these children again I will hear of it and you won't live out the rest of that day. In fact I suggest you forget about the Weasley family all together. Let anything between you and Arthur remain in the past. Don't start any new trouble; remember Lucius, I know where you live and where you work.

Come along everyone it time to go home."

After the Malfoys disapparated he said, "It may be best if you don't tell your parents about this. They may not like hearing that you four pulled your wands on Lucius Malfoy. Your father has enough problems with Lucius already without you four stirring up more. I will tell them a sanitized version."

"Yeah," George said "and they might not let us help you anymore if they hear how close you came to dueling Mr. Malfoy with us standing there."

"That's true," the American said with a laugh "but it wasn't that close to being a duel. Malfoy recognized me from the last time we met, twelve years ago. He couldn't put his wand away fast enough."

Back at the Burrow Mrs. Weasley made hot chocolate for all the children and the professor had a glass of Kentucky Bourbon he brought with him in a square bottle. "Try some Arthur?" he asked Mr. Weasley. "It's a true American drink."

Mr. Weasley nodded, so he poured Arthur a glass. "Small sips are the standard way for drinking it." he said. "Now one at a time tell me what you heard."

There wasn't much new. Most gossip was about what happened with Harry and Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets and had the story wrong. Almost everyone that knew the real story was sitting in the Burrow kitchen so the false stories were ignored.

There was some speculation among the adults at the concert that Mr. Malfoy, swearing to get even with Mr. Weasley for pushing the pro muggle legislation, was still planning something; but nobody seemed to know anything solid about what that plan might be. The professor said, "Dumbledore already seemed to know about that."

When Hermione and all the Weasleys had their turn reporting; the he said, "Not much new information; but not every operation turns up vital new information. I would like you all to write your reports for Dumbledore before you go to bed; you might forget something by tomorrow morning. I know it's late but I need to talk with your parents. In the mean time, Hermione what time did you tell your parents you would be home?"

She hesitated but finally said, "I explained it was a magical concert and told them the Weasleys were taking me. I told them I didn't know how late the concert would go so if I wasn't home by midnight it meant I would stay here at the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley would bring me home tomorrow morning. I forged a note from Mrs. Weasley saying it was okay with her.

Sorry, Mrs. Weasley; but is it okay if I stay?"

"I'm not sure I can condone forging a letter from me," Mrs. Weasley said "but I know you did it for a good reason. Yes, you can stay but next time ask me and I'll write a real note to your parents."

The children all went to the sitting room to do their reports and in the kitchen James said, "Molly, Arthur, I heard these rumors of Malfoy planning something to get revenge on you and from what the children overheard most people seem to think it's true; something bad is in the works.

Perhaps you should take the family away on a vacation for a while and let Malfoy calm down. When he showed up after the concert to get his son I had a talk with him and told him not to start trouble; but his pride was wounded and he may not listen to me. Maybe if he doesn't see you around the ministry to remind him why he's mad he will cool off."

"But I can't leave work for any length of time." Arthur said. "Besides a vacation would be expensive and with five children in school we can't afford to go."

"What your family can't afford is for you to get into a duel with Malfoy and get hurt or killed. I know he is a coward, and one on one no match for you; but don't forget he doesn't fight fair and most likely would have another Death Eater as back up.

I talked with Dumbledore when we first heard Lucius was planning revenge on you. It was Dumbledore's idea, since your muggle protection legislation is moving along nicely, it might be best to get your family away from danger. He convinced the Minister of Magic it would also be good for the ministry if you to go on a vacation and avoid the possibility of trouble.

Actually you have the days coming to you with pay since you haven't taken a vacation or a sick day for more than ten years. The minister agreed to grant you a month off for a vacation if you're willing. We've also come up with a way to pay for your travel; you are about to win the ministry lottery. So give me a break from having to deal with Malfoy; and you two take the family and go on a trip or to visit relatives. Do everyone a favor and let the cauldron cool down."

Molly said, "It would be nice to get away Arthur. We could visit Bill in Egypt. It would be educational for the children."

Soon Arthur was convinced and they began to make plans.

In the sitting room Fred and George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were writing their reports, mostly in silence with an occasional question about something they heard. After about forty-five minutes Ron was finished and just sat looking at Hermione while the others continued writing.

"George, what did that fat lady say when we were eating those sausages?" Fred asked.

"She said she didn't know how you two could eat so much and still be so skinny." Ginny said. "But I hope you're not putting things like that in your report to Dumbledore."

"Of course not," Fred said "George can I borrow your eraser?"

Everybody laughed and Fred said, "Just thought everyone could use a break."

"Let's take no more than ten minutes." Hermione said "It's getting late and he'll want the reports before he leaves."

"Granger," George asked "why did you try and stop us from helping the professor against Mr. Malfoy? I wanted to get a shot at him so bad."

"Yeah," Fred added "me to. What was with that?"

"He didn't need your help." Hermione said "All you could do was get in his way and distract him. If Malfoy shot a spell at one of us the professor would have to disrupt what he had planned in order to block it and protect us. All he wanted from us was to handle Draco if he tried something."

"How did you know he could handle Malfoy?" Ginny asked. "According to mom and dad Mr. Malfoy is a pretty powerful wizard."

Fred added, "Yeah, and Malfoy pulled his wand and the professor didn't. I thought for sure Malfoy was going to kill the professor and then do all of us to."

Hermione bit her lip and said, "All of you promise you won't tell anyone this; not even your parents."

George said, "Sure, we know what we do with, and for, the professor is secret just between the five of us and Harry of course."

"No," Hermione said "you have to promise not to tell Harry either. The professor told me not to tell him because he already has too many bad memories and doesn't need to know this. But I think if you four are going to work with him you're entitled to know about it."

After they all promised not to tell Harry; Hermione said, "First of all, and Ginny already knows this part, the professor's name is James Potter. He's Harry's great grandfather's cousin."

Ron, Fred, and George insisted hearing how Hermione and Ginny discovered that and they explained what happened.

Then Hermione said, "I haven't told Ginny this part; but you all know about the girl that tried to kill Harry two summers ago."

They all said, "Yes. Harry told us about it."

"Professor otter killed her after getting whatever information he could."

All the Weasleys looked shocked at this news and Fred asked, "How do you know that?"

"Last summer, the day we got off the train for summer break, there was a Death Eater on Platform 9¾. He followed me and my parents to our car and was still watching us when the professor showed up; remember first he talked with your parents about tutoring us then came to talk with my parents. He told me that Death Eater was the father of the girl that attacked Harry; and he planned that attack on Harry. Now, since Harry was being protected and he couldn't get at Harry, he was planning to attack all of us to get whatever information we know about Harry; then kill us all.

The professor said because he eliminating the daughter in secret it did no good in scaring the family; eliminating as in killing. Now he was going to kill this Death Eater in public and in such a way as to scare any others into not attacking any of us in the future. I acted as bait and lured the Death Eater into Knockturn Alley. I watched as the Professor told everyone there what the Death eater had done and then killed him in front of a dozen people. He explained to me that these people would get the story of how the Death Eater was killed back to his family. It must have worked because none of us have been attacked since."

"What about Mr. Malfoy giving Tom Riddle's diary to Ginny; and coming after us today. It didn't seem to scare him?" George said.

"I don't know when Mr. Malfoy heard about what happened, before or after he gave Ginny the diary; but when he did hear about it scared him. Remember what Mr. Malfoy said and did when he saw the professor's face in the street light.

He lowered his wand; his hand was shaking, and he said in a scared voice, "I should have known it was you when I heard how Kirkwood was killed." Then he put his wand away. He was definitely scared to death of dueling with the professor. I'll bet he was one of the Death Eaters that attacked Dumbledore and the professor twelve years ago and he saw the other Death Eaters killed."

"So," Fred said, "you only have the professor's story about killing the girl; but you actually saw him use the killing curse in public on the Death Eater in Knockturn Alley."

"No, not the killing curse." Hermione said. "He didn't even use a wand; in fact I've never seen him with a wand. That's was what scared all the people in Knockturn Alley and Mr. Malfoy to. When he finished telling everyone why he was going to kill Kirkwood he just held out his empty hand and lightning bolts shot from his finger tips. Kirkwood flew up into the air and was dead before he hit the ground."

The Weasleys all sat with stunned looks on their faces.

"Lightning bolts from his fingers?" George said "Hermione are you sure you weren't seeing things; maybe under some kind of spell. Nobody can shoot lightning from their fingers."

"All I know is I wasn't the only one to see it." she said. "It's why everyone in Knockturn Alley was scared to death because they all saw what he did; just like Mr. Malfoy was scared. Also remember what Malfoy said, "I should have known it was you when I heard how Kirkwood was killed." He must have seen the professor do that before.

I looked in every book in Hogwarts' library that referenced killing spells, even those few I could get in the restricted section, and none of them had anything like that mentioned. Maybe it's an American spell.

I just thought all of you should know what to expect if you keep working with him. I had a year to think it over and I decided killing Death Eaters may be necessary to save our own lives. I don't know if I would be able to kill someone myself; but after what I've saw happen with The Philosopher's Stone and The Chamber of Secrets I'm not going to hold it against him or anyone else that thinks it is necessary."

George said, "I don't know if mom could do it; but I think dad would kill to protect us."

"Bill once told us we'd be surprised if we ever knew what dad did in the last war." Fred said.

Then Ginny said, "I think I could kill to protect myself or one of you lot or Harry."

"Well let's finish these reports now." Hermione said. "We can talk about the need for killing after everyone has time to consider what it means to them personally."

When the reports were all done they went into the kitchen and handed them in. He said, "If I need help I will contact you in the usual way. Also I think your parents have something to tell you."

After he left Mr. Weasley said, "Children, we're going on a vacation; to Egypt to see Bill. Not you Hermione; I meant my children. When all the details are set I'll tell you more. Now off to bed all of you."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Hermione you'll be sleeping in Ginny's room. I set up an extra bed for you but I'm afraid you won't fit in any of Ginny's night clothes so I got a pair of Ron's pajamas for you. I hope you don't mind."

Ron turned red at the mention of Hermione wearing his pajamas but Hermione took it in stride and said, "Not at all Mrs. Weasley; thank you for everything."

After changing, Ginny and Hermione shut off the lamp and got in their beds. After a few minutes Ginny said, "Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ginny, what is it?" Hermione responded; thinking she was going to ask something about the Death Eater being killed.

"Did you like kissing Ron?" she asked. "I mean I know you were sort of forced into it with the spotlight on you and the crowd yelling and all; but you went on kissing for a long time after the light was off you."

Hermione said nothing at first but then answered, "At first no, I was really nervous with all the people watching but after the light was gone I realized I did like it. I sort of liked Ron since our first year when he saved me from the troll and I hoped he liked me and would kiss me eventually; but not because he was forced to."

"Ron kept kissing you to after the light was gone." Ginny said. "I don't think he would have done that if he didn't like you to. I felt the same way about Harry even before he saved me from Tom Riddle. I wouldn't mind if he were forced into kissing me; but I'd like it better if he kissed me on his own.

I think you were lucky that happened at the concert. Maybe Ron will want to kiss you again now that he knows you want him to."

"I'm not sure he knows I would like him to kiss me again, on his own I mean without being pressured into it." Hermione said. "At least I never told him that. Oh, Ginny you can't tell him about what I just said either."

"I won't tell," Ginny promised "but I think you should talk with him. Ron's pretty shy and not to bright when it comes to knowing what girls think. I bet he's lying awake right now thinking about kissing you again; why don't you go talk to him."

"I can do that." Hermione said. "Go to a boy's bedroom in the middle of the night."

"Why not?" Ginny said "If you want to know what he thought about kissing you and if he wants to do it again now's your change to find out."

What if your parents catch me?" Hermione said. "What will they think about me if they find me in Ron's room in the middle of the night?"

"Tell them the truth. My parents are pretty fair; at least the won't yell at you and go crazy about it. Besides they won't catch you they're sound asleep by now. Think about it."

Hermione didn't have to think about it very long. She very much wanted to know if Ron wanted to kiss her again so she slipped out from under her covers and stood up, Ginny did to. Ginny opened the bedroom door and looked into the hall.

"Everyone is asleep." she said. "Ron's room is the last one at the top of the steps. Shall I wait up for you to come back?"

"No," Hermione said "we can talk in the morning."

Hermione went up to Ron's room but was afraid to knock in case it might wake Mr. or Mrs. Weasley so she tried the doorknob. It twisted and the door opened. She could barely see by the light coming in the window but was able to make out the outline of Ron's bed.

She closed the door then whispered, "Ron, are you awake?"

No answer; so she moved slowly toward the bed and tried again, "Ron, are you up?"

"What," he mumbled "mom it can't be time to get up yet."

She moved closer until she bumped into the side of the bed. She reached down until she felt Ron under the covers; then shook him and said, "Ron, it's me. Wake up."

In his half sleep Ron heard her voice and started dreaming about what she said at the concert. He said, "Kiss me, kiss me now and make it quick."

Hermione was unsure about it; but happy to hear him say he wanted her to kiss him she leaned down and felt where Ron's face was; then kissed him. Responding to being touched but still half asleep Ron reached his arms up to discover what it was that had touched him. He felt something above him and he grabbed hold of it and pulled. Hermione lost her balance and fell on top of Ron their lips still pressed together.

The force of her landing on him finally woke him totally and he yelled, "What the bloody hell!"

She was still lying on top of him, their faces only inches apart, because he was holding on to her and she couldn't get up. "Shush Ron," she whispered "you'll wake the whole house."

"Hermione, is that you?" he said quietly "What are you doing in my bed?"

"I couldn't sleep thinking about what happened at the concert and I thought we should talk about it; so I came to see if you were still awake. You must have been talking in your sleep because you said…." she hesitated but finally said, "You told me to kiss you. I didn't know you were talking in you sleep and thought you really wanted me to so I did. Then you grabbed me and I slipped and fell on you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Ron said "I did want to talk to you about what happened at the concert but didn't know how to get started. It was nice, kissing you I mean, not the concert. Well the concert was nice to but… ". Ron realized he was babbling and stopped talking.

"I liked kissing you to." Hermione said. "But I had to know how you felt about it."

Ron ran his hand over Hermione until he found her face in the dark and said, "This is how I felt about kissing you." And he kissed her again and she kissed back.

She was so happy she started to cry and Ron thought she was upset instead. "I'm sorry," he said "I won't do it again."

"You better do it again Ronald Weasley; or I'll never forgive you." Then she kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. They stayed like that hugging and kissing occasionally until Hermione said, "It's getting late and my feet are getting cold, I better go back to Ginny's room."

"Do you have to?" Ron said "Stick you feet under the covers and stay a little longer. We may not see each other again till September; remember my parents are taking me on vacation."

Ron pulled his covers back and Hermione slid under with him the he pulled the covers back up. She put her cold feet against his but he didn't mind. They held each other until they fell asleep together.

It was already light when a noise woke them. "Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said "what are you going up here at this time of the morning?"

"I, uh, I must have taken a wrong turn." Ginny said "When I went to the loo."

"Ginevra Weasley," Mrs. Weasley said "the loo is across the hall from your room. Don't lie to me. Why are you up here?"

Ginny couldn't help but look at Ron's door, the only door in the area; and Mrs. Weasley struck by a sudden feeling turned the knob and went in. Ron and Hermione were awake but still under the covers together.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said "go back to your room; I'll speak to you later.

Ronald Weasley, explain the meaning of this. Hermione you better go with Ginny first."

It was Hermione that spoke, "Mrs. Weasley, nothing happened; honest. I wanted to talk to Ron about what happened at the concert last night so I came up here and it was late, and we were tired, and I was cold, and I guess we fell asleep while talking. Nothing happened, honest."

Finally Ron said, "its true mom we didn't do anything wrong honest."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Hermione go get dressed; you to Ron, breakfast is ready."

She turned and left and Ron smiled, "She believed us and she's okay with it so don't worry."

Hermione also smiled and got up. She gave Ron one more kiss and left to get dressed.

Ginny said, "When I got up it was already light and I saw you weren't back. I knew you must have spent all night with Ron so I tried to get to you before my mother came to wake us but I was too late."

Ginny had a hundred questions about what happened but Hermione answered few of them.

"Nothing happened." she said. "Ron told me he liked kissing me and we hugged and kissed a few more times and talked until we fell asleep; nothing else. But don't let the twins hear what happened, they'll never let it go; they'll tease us forever."

After breakfast Ron and Hermione only had the chance for a quick peck on the lips before Mrs. Weasley took her home. They wouldn't see each other again until the day before school was to start and a disagreement that started over Hermione's pet cat chasing Ron's pet rat kept them from kissing again for a long time.

With the Weasley's gone, and the Death Eaters scared; the summer passed quietly. Only the escape of a notorious prisoner Sirius Black disturbed the peace and only for those few people who knew the relationship between Black and Harry Potter.


End file.
